


What If

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Jongin, Sehun'u korumak istediği için ilişkilerini sır olarak saklıyordu. Ancak ya bunu yaparak onu üzüyorsa?





	What If

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What If](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/531212) by seisdemayo. 

** [kaihun // what if](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qfmNk4CLTaM) **

“Günaydın!” Sehun gözlerini yanında ona gülümseyen ve eğilerek gözlerinin arasındaki noktayı öpen Jongin’e açtı.

“Kalkma zamanı.” Baldırına vurup yataktan kalkarak sırıttı.

Sehun gözlerini yeniden kapattı; dokunuşunun ve dün geceki muhteşem anılarının tadını çıkarmaya başladı. Yüzünde bir gülümseme oluşmuştu ve Jongin’in gözünden kaçmamıştı bu.

“Hey hey.” Hâlâ gülümseyen Sehun’un üzerine eğildi, ellerini destek için yumuşak yatağa yaslarken yüzünü daha fazla eğdi. Sehun gözlerini açtığında ona bir kaşını kaldıran keyifli bir Jongin’le karşılaştı. Sehun’un yüzüne neşeyle gülümserken nefesi çenesini gıdıklıyordu.

“Güzel bir şey mi hatırlıyorsun? Hımm?” Sorusunun cevabını bilerek sordu. O da aynı düşüncelere karşı gülümsemekten kendini alıkoyamıyordu.

“Olabilir.” Sehun işbirliği yapıyordu, kollarını boynuna dolayarak kaçmasını engelledi. Jongin sırıtarak elini beline koymuştu. Jongin geri çekilerek Sehun’a elini uzatmadan önce bir süre birbirlerine aşkla baktılar.

“Hadi gel, programımız var.” Günün aktivitelerini yapmak için Sehun’un kalkmasına yardım etti. Farkında olmayarak Sehun derin bir iç çekmişti.

**☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆**

İş, Jongin için her şey demekti. Sehun onun için aynı şey olduğunu ona da söylemişti. Ne olursa olsun, iş önce geliyordu ve ikisi de bu konuda hemfikirlerdi. Aynı grupta olmak ve beraber aktiviteler yapmak ikisine de mani olmuyordu. Jongin en iyi avantaja sahip olduklarını düşünüyordu. Beraber gülüyorlar, beraber ağlıyorlar, beraber zaman geçiriyorlardı. Hem hayallerini gerçekleşebiliyor hem de aynı zamanda yanında Sehun’a sahip olduğu için çok şanslı hissediyordu kendini. Sadece kendisi değil onunla beraber Sehun’un da gerçekleştirebildiğini fark etmişti. Ama ne kadar mükemmel görünürse görünsün, tek bir şeyden fedakârlık yapmalıydı. Ve ona göre bu sonunda elde edecekleri şeyin yanında hiçbir şeydi.

“Saklamak mı?” Sehun ona sordu.

Jongin yavaşça başını salladı. “İnsanların aramızda bir şey olduğunu bilmemesi daha iyi.” Elini saçına atarken genç olan kafasını kaldırarak ona baktı.

“Ama bunu saklarsak…” Yüzü çatılmıştı.

Jongin eğildi ve elini çenesine koyarak yüzünü kendine doğru kaldırdı. “Böylece insanlar bizi sorgulamayacaklar. Kötü fikirler olmayacak, bize söylenen kötü sözler olmayacak. İnsanlar bizi yargılamadan kendi zamanımıza sahip olacağız.”

Sehun yüzünü tutan ele uzandı. “Tamam.” İç çekerek gözlerine baktı.

“Senin incinmeni istemiyorum.” Jongin yavaşça mırıldandı. Sehun’un yüzü aydınlanmıştı.

“Sorun değil. O zaman saklayalım.” Katıldığını belli ederek gülümsedi Jongin, Sehun’u üzen her şeyde kendisini suçlayan birisiydi. Ama aslında onu üzecek hiçbir şey yapmazdı. Jongin sadece çok fazla endişeleniyordu.

Jongin yamuk bir şekilde gülümsedi. “O gülümsemen hiç solmasın. Benim en sevdiğim şey.” Burnunun ucunu nazikçe öptü. Sehun’un gülümsemesi genişlemişti.

Sehun o zaman anlamıştı._ ‘Ama belki de artık değil.’_

**☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆**

Gün sanki 48 saat uyanık kalmışlar gibi çok uzamıştı. Jongin kendini koltuğa bıraktı ve yumuşaklık kalçasıyla buluşunca ‘ahh’ sesi çıkardı. Yanındaki gözleri kapalı Chanyeol gözlerini açarak ona soru sorarcasına baktı.

“İyi misin?” Yorgun, derin sesiyle sordu. Baekhyun da ona bakmıştı.

“İyi görünmüyorsun.” Yüzündeki acılı ifadeyi görünce konuştu.

Jongin elini sallayarak ifadesini değiştirdi. “Ben iyiyim.” Sehun’un gözlerini yakaladı, ifadesinde endişe vardı.

“Sorun ne?” Diğerleri bakmazken ağzını sessizce hareket ettirdi.

Jongin başını hafifçe iki yana sallayarak bakışlarını kaçırdı. Sehun da bakışlarını kaçırmıştı ve alt dudağını ısırmıştı. Bugünkü anlaşmaları onu rahatsız eden şeylerden birisiydi. Üyelerin yanındayken Jongin’le aynı şekilde zar zor konuşabilmişti. Küçük davranışların incitmeyeceğini biliyordu ama Jongin farklı türlü düşünüyordu. O bir mükemmeliyetçiydi, belinden yaralı olmasına rağmen dans etmek için olan ısrarı bir örnekti. Jongin aralarında çok aşırıya kaçmayan etkileşim göstermek istiyordu. Daha sonra telafi ederdi nasılsa. Ama herkes etraftayken daha az iletişime geçmemeleri ve birbirlerini görmezden gelmeye çalışmaları her seferinde Sehun’da küçük hayal kırıklıkları bırakıyordu.

Sehun küçük sezgilerini görmezden geldi. Jongin bunu bir amaç için yapıyor değildi ya.

**☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆**

“Gerçekten iyi misin?” Odalarındaki saat tik tak ederken Sehun fısıltıyla sordu. Diğer yatakta huzurla uyuyan Joonmyun'a baktı, yüzü biraz yorgun gibiydi. Elindeki telefon ısınmıştı ve kulağına dayamıştı.

“Evet, endişelenme.” Jongin’in sakin ses tonu onu cevaplamıştı. Sehun’un sesindeki endişeyi kıkırdayarak uzaklaştırmıştı. “Çok endişeleniyorsun.”

“Beni endişelendiriyorsun.” Sehun dudak büktü. “Özellikle de yüzüne karşı soramadığım zaman.”

Jongin sessiz kalmıştı. Sehun sessizliği hissederken devam etti. “Neden bakmama izin vermiyorsun, kendi gözlerimle görürdüm?”

“Hmmm?” Jongin hımladı ve yorganın içine gömülen Kyungsoo’ya baktı. “Kyungsoo uyuyor.”

“Ben—“

“Bekle biraz.” Jongin sözünü kesti ve Sehun çarşaf hışırtılarını duyabiliyordu. Bekledi ve Jongin’in sesi yakınlardan geldi.

“Kapıyı aç.”

“Ne?”

“Kapıyı aç. Odanın dışındayım.”

Sehun ayak uçlarında Jongin’e gitti. kapıyı açtığında gülümseyen en mükemmel insanla karşılaşmıştı.

“Gerçekten geldin.” Sehun kaşını kaldırdı, lideri uyandırmamak için kapıyı arkasından kapattı.

“Seni endişelendirdiğimi söyledin.” Diğeri utanarak ensesini kaşıdı. İlişkilerini bir sır olarak saklama fikrinin onu nasıl mutsuz ettiğini Sehun söyleyemiyordu bu yüzden. Sehun’un sızlandığı en ufak şeyden dolayı suçluluk duyuyordu. Gülümseyerek başını iki yana salladı.

“Görebilir miyim?”

Jongin arkasını döndü ve tişörtünü kaldırarak tenindeki büyük lekeyi ortaya çıkardı.

“Gerçekten acıyor gibi görünüyor.” Sehun tenine dokunarak dudak büktü. Jongin irkilmişti.

“Acıyor, değil mi?” Parmağını kaldırarak kolunda sürükledi.

“Biraz.” Jongin inledi ve tişörtünü indirdi. “Ama katlanılabilir.” Sehun ona baktığında hemen ekledi.

“Endişelenecek bir şey yok.” Kollarını Sehun’un beline doladı ve onu kendine çekti. Jongin’in sıcaklığı diğer şeylerin verdiği sıcaklıktan farklıydı. Jongin çenesini kafasına yaslayınca Sehun’un onun için endişelerinden dikkati dağılmıştı.

“Bir dahaki sefere, daha fazla dikkat et.” Kollarının onun etrafına dolayarak mırıldandı.

“Ederim.” Jongin söz verdi. Sehun çenesini omzuna yaslamıştı. Belki yine de anlıyordu.

**☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆**

Birkaç gün geçmişti, bir hafta, iki hafta ve bir ay… Hepsi meşgullerdi. Fanlar onları açık kollarıyla kabul ediyorlardı, Jongin’in kalbini neşeyle dolduruyordu bu durum. Herkese bakarak el sallıyor ve ara sıra kalpler yapıyordu. Sessizce herkese gülümseyen Sehun’un yanında duruyordu. Jongin anda kaybolmuşken, Sehun onun mutlu ifadesine baktı. Başarılarından ve mutluluğundan dolayı kalbinin neşeyle dolduğunu kabul ediyordu. En son baş başa kaldıklarından beri uzun süre geçmişti. Kişisel şeylere, Jongin ve kendisi de dahildi, zaman ayıramayacak kadar meşgullerdi. Sehun duygularını bir kenara bıraktı ve onları selamlayan insanlara gülümsedi.

Eğilme zamanları gelmişti, Junmyeon hayranlarına veda etmeye başlamıştı. Mikrofonu yanında duran Baekhyun’a uzattı. Son eğilme için el ele tutuşurlarken Sehun yanına baktı. Jongin’in elini kavradığını hissetti ve bu omurgasına ürpertiler yollamıştı. Ona dokunmayalı uzun zaman olmuştu.

Ona baktı ama kendisine değil fanlara odaklanmıştı. İç çektiğinde elindeki hafif sıktırmayı hissetti. Yeniden dengesini bozmuştu. Jongin’in ona mesaj gönderdiğini biliyordu. Bakışlarını ileriye çevirdi ve elinde yeniden sıktırma hissetti. O da sıktırarak karşılık vermişti. Jongin’in dudaklarında hafif bir gülümseme oluştu.

“1. 2. 3.” Joonmyun saydı ve eğildiler. Kalktıklarında yeniden el sallamaya başladılar. Jongin’in eli birkaç saniye daha kendisininkinde kaldı ve bıraktı. Sehun çok fazla özlediği sıcaklığın gitmesiyle dudağını ısırdı. Ona doğru döndü ve Jongin çıkış yolunu bilmesine rağmen diğer tarafa dönerek Sehun’a çarpmış gibi davranmıştı. Elini sahte bir şaşkınlıkla Sehun’un beline koydu ve omuzları birbirine sürtündü.

“Ooops.” Nazik bir gülümsemeyle konuştu ve Sehun neredeyse kontrolünü kaybedecekti. Onu tutma ve ona sarılma hissi çok kuvvetliydi ama vazgeçmişti.

Sehun diğer yönü işaret etti ve Jongin’in önünden yürümesine izin verdi. Belki de hâlâ anlamaya çalışıyordu.

**☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆**

İşler zaman geçtikçe zorlaşmıştı. Çinli üyeler de dahil herkes yemek odasında toplandı. Küçük bir daire oluşturdular. Sehun en sevdiği liderin ve onunla ilgilenen oda arkadaşının yanında oturuyordu. Diğer yanında ise diğer favorisi Luhan vardı. Kendi oda arkadaşıyla bir konuşmaya dalmış olan Jongin’e baktı. Mızmız olmak istemiyordu ama en azından isterse onun yanında oturabileceğini biliyordu. Bakışlarını kaçırdı.

“Popüler olan kişi muhtemelen Kai.” Jongin inkar ederek ellerini iki yana sallarken Kyungsoo saçlarını karıştırdı. Jongin utanarak başını iki yana sallarken Sehun’un dudakları gururla kıvrılmıştı.

“Beni en çok şaşırtan şey kalabalığın Sehun ve Luhan’ın ilişkisine verdikleri tepkiydi.” Sehun konuşan Kris’e baktı. “Herkes onların beraber olmasını seviyor.”

Tüm grup onaylayarak onlarla alay etmeye başladılar. Luhan kızararak yanındaki Kris’e yumruk atmıştı. Yanakları ilgiden dolayı kızarırken Sehun başını eğdi.

“Belki Sehun gelecekte daha fazla Luhan’a yapışmalı.” Bir ses önerdiğinde Sehun sessizleşti. Herkesin içinden onun bunu destekleyeceğini hiç ummazdı. Jongin’e baktı ama o çoktan yanındaki Kyungsoo’yla gülmeye başlamıştı.

**☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆**

Diğer üyeler oturma odasında film izlemeye karar verince Jongin enerjik bir şekilde kendini koltuğa attı. Junmyeon başını iki yana sallayarak dinlenmek için odasına gitti. Bazı üyeler başka şeyler yapmaya karar vermişlerdi. Tek kalan kişiler genç olanlardı.

Jongin, Chanyeol ve Baekhyun’un hangi filmin iyi olduğu konusunda tartışmasını izlerken Tao kendi favorisini gizlice açmıştı. Jongin sessizce kıkırdadı. Gözleri yan tarafta olan sessiz Sehun’a kaydı. Chanyeol ve Baekhyun tartışırken kaybolmuş bir şekilde yeri izliyordu. Jongin gözlerini kıstı ve bakışlarını kaçırdı.

_‘Bu sefer ne yaptım?’_ endişeyle düşünüyordu. Yerinden kalktı ve koltuk değiştirerek ellerini cebine soktu. Sehun’un yanına oturarak aralarında yeterli mesafe bıraktı.

Tao ve Kyungsoo büyük üyeleri eğlenerek izliyorlardı. Jongin, Minseok ve diğerleriyle oyun oynamaya gitmişti.

Jongin neşeyle Sehun’un yanını dürttü ve direkt ona bakarken hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranıyordu. Sehun ona karşılık vermemişti. Bu onu şaşırtmıştı, diğer üyelere de yapmaya karar vermişti. Bu onun modunun değiştiğini gösteriyordu ve muhtemelen suçlu hissediyordu. Ama daha iyi hissettirmemişti. Bundan yorulmuştu, gerçekten.

Büyük olan hareketini tekrarladığında Sehun’dan hafif bir iç çekiş dışında cevap alamamıştı. Şaşkın bakışlarla ona bakıyordu.

Gözleri ona soru sorar gibiydi, masumca ve endişeyle bakıyorlardı.

“Bir sorun mu var?” Sadece Sehun’un anlayabileceği şekilde sordu. Avucuyla kolunu hafifçe okşadı ve bu Sehun’un tenini karıncalandırmıştı.

Birkaç kez gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve Jongin’inkinden biraz daha sesli bir şekilde fısıldadı.

“Belki de Luhan’a yapışmalıyım.” Bunu dedikten sonra ayağa kalktı ve odasına gitti. Neden aniden bunu Jongin’e sorması belli değildi. Bunun bir şaka olduğunu biliyordu ama bunun için bir şey yapmamıştı. Belki de diğer üyelerin onunla rahatça gülmesini ve onun bunu yapamamasını kıskanıyordu. Ya da belki de bıkmıştı sadece. Belki de cevap hepsiydi. Belki de hâlâ anlayıp anlamadığını bilmiyordu.

**☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆**

Normalde Jongin o geceki davranışları adına özür dilemek için bir hareket ederdi. Sabah olana kadar Sehun’u kendine kızgın bırakacak birisi değildi yoksa uyuyamazdı. Ama o gece ilkti. Sehun onun sesini duymadan uyumuştu. Ona iyi geceler demeden. Jongin ilişkilerini sır olarak saklamak istediği için onu telafi edecek bir şey yapmadan. Sehun aklındaki düşüncelerle yatağa girmişti. Belki de, sadece belki de, Jongin de bıkmıştı.

**☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆**

Günler gelip geçiyordu, Jongin sadece uzaktan izliyordu. Sehun diğer üyelerin yanında iyi görünüyordu; bazen gülüyor, şakalar yapıyordu ya da bazen sessizce normal haline dönüyordu. Dayanamadığı tek şey yanındayken dudaklarının kıvrılmamasıydı. Yakın olduklarında bedeninin gerilmesi ve en ufacık harekette ondan uzaklaşmasıydı. Tabii ki Jongin bunları fark ediyordu, Sehun söz konusu olunca duyuları çok güçlüydü. O sözleri söylediğine pişmandı ama hepsi bu muydu? Belki, belki Sehun ondan bıkmıştı. Ve Jongin en çok bundan korkuyordu.

**☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆**

Yurt sessizdi ve herkes odalarından çıkamayacak kadar yorgundu. Aktivitelerinin olmadığı bir gündü ama evde kalıp gelecekteki aktiviteler için dinlenmeye karar vermişlerdi. Jongin’le koridorda rastgele karşılaştığında Sehun odasına gidiyordu. 5 kalp atımlık bir süre boyunca bakışları kilitlendi ama Sehun bakışlarını kaçırarak yürümeye başladı. Sehun yanından geçerken ve yanlışlıkla koluna çarparken Jongin öylece duruyordu. Bir saniye durakladı ve dudağını ısırdıktan sonra devam etti. Jongin nefesini tuttuğunun farkında değildi ve Sehun kapıyı kapattıktan sonra nefesini verebilmişti. Pişman olmuştu ama olan buydu.

**☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆**

Gece herkes uyuduğunda Jongin cesaretini topladı ve numarasını tuşladı. O zamandan beri Sehun’a gecelerinin uykusuz geçtiğini söylememişti. Ona hiçbir şey söyleme şansı vermemişti gerçi. Derin bir nefes alarak telefonu kulağına yasladı. Üç çalış sonra Sehun açtı ve Jongin’in kalbi hızlandı.

“Selam.” Sehun’un sesi kısıktı ve iç çekti.

“Selam.” Jongin konuştu. Onun sesini duymak bile bir şekilde canlı hissettiriyordu.

Sessizlik araya girdi ve Jongin, Sehun’un nefes seslerinden başka bir şey duymuyordu. Kalbinin hızlanıp hızlanmadığını ya da tekleyip teklemediğini merak ediyordu.

“Sehun.” Ahizeye doğru konuştu, eli sıkıca telefonu kavramıştı.

Cevap alamadı. Suçluluk dışında hiçbir şey hissedemiyordu. Belki de hepsi onun hatasıydı.

“Seni üzdüm mü?” Mantıklı gelen en son soruyu sordu.

Sehun yatağa gömülmüştü ve çok özlediği Jongin’in sesini dinlerken tavanı izliyordu.

“Seni üzdüm mü?” Kulaklarında çınladı. Her zaman en çok önemsediği şey buydu. Jongin’in olmasını istemediği tek şey Sehun’un üzülmesiydi. Kaş çatışını yok etmek ve yüzüne bir gülümseme yerleştirmek için elinden gelen her şeyi yapardı. Bazen Sehun onun kendisini mutlu etmeye neden bu kadar takıntılı olduğunu merak ederdi. Ama sonra bunu unuturdu çünkü o da onun mutlu olmasını isterdi. Nedeni önemli değildi artık.

Gözlerini kapattı. Eğer hayır derse adil olmazdı. Eğer evet derse, bu onun kalbini kırardı. Sessiz kaldı.

“Özür dilerim.” Jongin sesi fısıltı halindeydi. “Özür dilerim, özür dilerim.” Tekrarladı.

“Yüzündeki gülümsemeyi ne kadar çok sevdiğimi söyledim mi?” Jongin devam ediyordu. “Dudaklarının kenara kıvrılmasını ve gözlerinin ay ışığının altında küçük birer ışık huzmesi gibi parlamasını…” Jongin’in dudakları hafifçe kıvrıldı.

“Gülümsemelerinle uyanmayı seviyorum. Ve mutlulukla dolu gözlerine bakmayı.” Jongin acı bir şekilde güldü. “Gerçekten özür dilerim.”

“Yüzüne artık gülümseme konduramadığım için özür dilerim.”

“Seni artık mutlu edemediğim için özür dilerim.”

“Şu anda üzülmene sebep olduğum için özür dilerim.”

“Özür dilerim Sehun.”

Sehun’un yanağından bir damla gözyaşı kaydı.

Jongin’in böyle hissetmesine izin vermesi adil miydi? Bilerek yapmadığı şeyler için onu üzmeye izin vermek çok mu fazlaydı? ‘Özür dilerim’ sözleri Jongin’in ağzından tekrar tekrar dökülürken Sehun’un gözyaşları hızla süzülüyordu.

Gözlerini sıkıca kapattı ve Jongin’in sesine odaklandı. Bu da onu incitiyordu.

_‘Sen değil, senin istediğin şey.’_ diye düşündü Sehun.

**☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆**

Vahim bir Salı günü yurtta onlar yalnız iken diğerleri ya dinleniyor ya da programlarını yerine getiriyorlardı. Sehun, Jongin’in odada yalnız ve yüzünü avuçlarına gömmüşken bulmuştu, muhtemelen ağlıyordu. Hafifçe kapıyı çaldı ve Jongin’in gözlerindeki şaşkınlığı görmezden gelemedi. Yine de içeri girerek diğer yatağa oturdu, gözlerine bakmıyordu. Dudaklarını büzerek kafasını kaldırdığında Jongin’in ne kadar harap olduğunu fark etmişti. Onu kollarının arasına almaktan kendini zorla alıkoymuştu. Bunu açıklığa kavuşturması gerekiyordu.

“Düzeltmeyecek misin?” diye sordu.

Jongin ona soru sorarcasına baktı.

_“Bizi.” _Sehun tamamladı.

Jongin bir süre ona baktıktan sonra Sehun’a doğru eğildi. Sehun acıyı yeniden hissetmişti, onu çok özlemenin acısını… Jongin elini tutarken gözlerini kapattı. Jongin yüzüne uzanarak yanaklarını okşadı.

“Özür dilerim.” Yeniden söyledi. Alınları dokunana kadar yaklaştı ve Sehun kapalı gözlerinin ardından yüzündeki elini hissedebiliyordu. “İstediğim şeyin seni mutsuz etmesinden dolayı özür dilerim.”

Sehun kelimelerle irkildi. Yani anlamıştı. Gerçek kulaklarında çınladı ve ondan duymak kendisini daha da mutsuz etti.

“Özür dilerim Sehun.” Burnunu, gözlerini, yanağını ve dudaklarını öptü.

**☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆**

Hangi durumda olursa olsun Jongin yanında olduğu sürece umurunda olmadığını fark etmişti Sehun. Jongin onun yanında olduğu sürece. Sehun belki de bu sefer yeniden anlamak için gönüllü olduğunu fark etmişti.

Jongin’in omuzlarına tutundu, gözlerinden yaşlar akarken çok sıkıyordu.

“Ben de özür dilerim.” diye fısıldadı.

Jongin başını ikim yana salladı. “Hepsi benim hatam.”

Sehun ona tutundu ve bedenini onunkine yasladı. Hıçkırırken Jongin’in sıcak kolları etrafına dolanmıştı.

“Her zaman yanında olduğumu biliyorsun.”

Sehun başını salladı, biliyordu.

“Özür dilerim?” Jongin son kez söyledi. Ve Sehun özrünü kabul ettiğini bildirircesine dudaklarını boynuna bastırdı.

“Bırakmadığın için teşekkürler.” Jongin saçlarına doğru mırıldandı. Sonra yavaşça geri çekilerek saçlarını gözlerinin önünden çekti ve bir süre onların derinliğinden kaybolduktan sonra eğilerek dudaklarını onunkilere bastırdı.

**☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆**

Sonraki program için üyeler arabaya oturmuş heyecanla bekliyorlardı.

Arabaya girerken Chanyeol ensesini kaşıyordu. Sehun arkasından geldi ve onun arkasına oturdu. Genelde Baekhyun’un yanına oturdu ama Baekhyun şu anda Chanyeol’un yanında oturuyordu. Kyungsoo binecekken Jongin onu durdurdu ve ilk kendi bindi.

“Yerleri mi değiştiriyoruz?” Kyungsoo arkasına oturdu.

Jongin gülümsedi. “Artık Sehun’a yapışmak istiyorumdur belki.”

Sehun gülümsedi.

“İkimiz arasında bir şeyleri coşturmak için. Luhan’ı kıskanıyorum.” Kendi kendine kıkırdadı.

“İyi şanslar o zaman.” Baekhyun şakayla söyledi.

Sehun masumca diğerine bakarken diğeri dudak bükerek alnına vurdu. Sehun’a çevirdi bakışlarını ve elini kavradı.

“Sorun değil. Ben nasılsa gerçek olanım.” Parmaklarını birbirine geçirdi.

Sehun başını Jongin’in omzuna yaslayarak kıkırdadı.

Belki de saklamak zorunda değillerdi.

** _The END._ **


End file.
